Oota Shine
Oota Shine was one of the main villains of Ribbon Precure! as Prince Needle and in Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! he became a hero called Prince Hiro. His alter ego is Prince Hiro. Personality You first meet Oota as Prince Needle the shy, rude and arrogant leader of Necowose. He first appeared in Episode 35 with Dark String to attack the Cures. There he watched as Dark String became normal Mia and Dark String disappear all together never to be seen. The next episode onwards, he appears more often and orders Cotton and Wool around while Sew bosses him around and gets angry and tells her to get lost. He is always getting bossed around by Sew. He is 15 years old in Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! and is shy, smart and like Mia artistic. He gets As, Bs usually and gets Cs in History. Like Mia he takes out all his anger out at Seriboshiro because what he did in the last season. When Mia started avoiding him at the start of Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! he was so confused he ended up following her around until she burst out that she had a crush on him and just laughed thinking it was a joke. History Relationships Mia Shine- His liitle sister. He is always seen with her from the start of Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! to Episode 20. He gives her tips on how to get Hiro to like her. Risa Chine- His girlfriend from Episode 20 onwards. He likes to hang around Risa and is always getting help on studying History with her and sometimes starts flirting with her when he's supposed to study and gets letured by Risa to study or he's dumped and it works everytime. Misa Chine- He is usually asking Misa questions about Risa alot which gets her irittated and makes a book on what she likes and hates. He knows she is jealous of him because he stole Risa from her and they are great study parters and both get letured alot by Risa. Rohi- His mascot. He is giving tips on battling Seriboshiro for him and the other girls. Oota always catches Rohi doozing off alot in History and is alway hitting him to stay awake and help him. Prince Needle Prince Needle is Oota's dark elter ego. He controls the power of Ice and his theme color is Yellow and Black. He first appeared in Ribbon Precure in Episode 35 and was healed in Episode 47. Attacks Heonly used one attack which was Dark Icicle Screw! Prince Hiro ' Lightining and Kindness! Prince Hiro!' Prince Hiro is Oota's alter ego. He controls the power of Lightning and his theme color is Yellow and White. He first appeared in Episode 10 of Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! Attacks His attack is Lightning Strike! His saying in the group attack Quartet Ribbon Smash! is The Hero of Lightning, Come Out! Appearance Etymology Oota- I picked Oota because of a boy in Aikatsu's name was Oota and I liked the name too. Shine- Not pronouced SHINE in english pronouced the japanese way! Trivia *He is the first guy to become part of the group of Cures as a Prince. Category:Ribbon Precure Characters Category:Ribbon Precure Category:Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Male Category:User: CureKanade